Let's Fight
by GinaVainilla
Summary: Dos de las bandas más populares con unas de las mejores rivalidades de todo el mundo. Ellos son "One desicion" Ellas son "Fifth desharmony"


Thalico

Por que seguirlo

Artemisia le quito su hermana, solamente es justo si el roba algo de ella importante, y como no su mejor litunenante ( mas aparte de que es Hermosa )

Punk love… porque no?

Si si lose los opuestos se atraen pero… no tan opuestos hay que ser justos, y ellos a la vez son iguales y a la vez no.

Bianca se sentiría sabiendo que su hermano estaría con alguien que haya conocido bien… Thalía fue unas de esas personas.

Saben personas existen bi's , verdad?

Azul eléctrico y negro obsidiana (u ónix) crea toda una nueva revolución.

Te imaginas las caras de hades y Zeus cuando se entren XD

Zeus estaría todo "No te acerques a él, que no vez que es el hijo de mi hermano raro"

vamos sé que quieren también a ver el Jasón sobre-protector, "di Ángelo, deje de hacer eso", "di Ángelo deja de ver mi hermana", "di Ángelo no te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, y mucho menos con mi hermana", Etc.

Hades estaría todo "rómpele el corazón hijo", o "un nuevo príncipe o nueva princesa del inframundo no estaría mal".

Otra vez… se imagina a Jasón o Zeus celosos y sobre-protectores!

Se imaginan la cara de artemisia!

La cara de Jasón!

La cara de Zeus!

La emoción de afrodita!

Te imaginas su boda, sin dudar a cuentas que sería la familia de semidioses más poderosa…

por todos los dioses te imaginas a sus hijos! Serían los más monos del mundo! Tan kawais!

Las burlas de percy hacia Nico…

De cómo Jasón le deja de decir "Nico" a "di Ángelo"

Thalía di Ángelo… piénsalo…

Me imagino que el abuelo favorito de los niños seria hades, y el que les gusta molestar seria Zeus por ser "drama Queen", piénsalo…

Tendrían un hijo y un par de mellizos ( niña y niño )

Las reuniones "familiares" estarían geniales…

Me imagino que la 3 hija de percabeth se enamoraría de su hijo mayor…

Te imaginas si les ofrecen inmortalidad o algo por el estilo…

Me pregunto si los puedo mezclar con algo vampírico… como no se…

Te los imaginarias en un universo AU… sería algo como así:

"Dos de las bandas más populares con unas de las mejores rivalidades de todo el mundo.

Ellos son "One desicion"

Ellas son "Fifth desharmony"

Sin duda su música se escucha por todos lados pero…

Que pasara cuando sepan que 1 de las integrantes de "Fifth Desharmony" tiene un hermano famoso si no que es el único e inigualable de Jasón Grace, uno de los integrantes de "One desicion" uno de los 5 rivales que tienen… sobre todo para cierta morena con ojos que parecieran kalescopide. A cierta peli-rubia le daba algo de irritación de tan solo escuchar el nombre de _él_ , y cierta oji-obsidiana tenía el sentimiento mutuo por cierto latino…

Sin embargo la oji-ambar estaba emocionada por conocerlo, se habían hecho amigos por medio de las redes sociales y ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo, cara a cara. Y la oji-azul eléctrico tenía ganas de abrazar a su hermano, hace mucho que no lo veía y verdaderamente lo extrañaba… pero (creo que todos odiamos los peros) no tenía ganas de ver al oji-onix, no definitivamente no. No después de lo que hico en la fiesta de Katie Gardner. Eso no debió pasar… no debió de vomitar en su carro por pasarse de copas esa noche. Le daba vergüenza de tan solo pensarlo, imagínatelo!

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

En otro lado del mundo…

La noticia de Grace les había caído como una bomba nuclear a todos… todos excepto Jackson y di Ángelo. Les había informado sobre una reunión familiar y que tenían que ir, claro que estaban los descontentos como Jackson y Valdez que no les gustaba mucho la idea de verlas a _ellas_.

Sin embargo Zhang estaba entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a Levesque, le caía muy bien y… para que mentir era _hermosa_. Grace tenía energía de ver a su hermana mayor (por 30 segundos), pero esa energía se rebajaba un poco al recordar que MClean estaría allí también. di Ángelo estaba neutral… ja! Ni el perro de Jackson (la señorita O'Leary) se crearía eso, llevaba desde… cunado fue la fiesta de Gardner… nah, quien sabe, pero desde que la vio bailar en la pista algo tomada le encanto y claro aunque hubiera vomitado en su carro, no era su culpa, digo estaba tomada.

Y todo esto estaba por empezar en qué? Unas… 2 horas en avión."

Y? como me quedo…también le añadiera… seeeeee.

"Como que tienes un hermano?" le pregunto piper hacia thalia que pareciera que quería que la tierra la tragara… eso le recordó a su abuela gaia que por cierto… la reunión familiar era en 4 horas… en avión.

"Es una larga historia pipes" Thalía Grace no era buena para mentirle a sus mejores amigas… sobre todo si ese par de ojos grises la analizaban completamente "El no quiso hacer una banda conmigo prefirió sus amigoches…"dejo un suspiro pesado.

"Bien iremos" la voz de annabeth fue como una bala en un cuarto solo… impacto a todas. "Enserio? Aunque hace mucho que no lo veo…" respondió Thalía.

"Thalía estoy segura que él también tiene ganas de verte" la voz de hazel se hico presente, siempre tan cálida, para ellas hazer era como su "-mama-", annabeth era como su "-hermana mayor-", y Reyna era el "-Papa-", Thalía y piper se consideraban las "-hermanas pequeñas-".

"Enserio! Tú crees?!" dijo Thalía emocionada

"Claro!" dijo hazel al igual que ella; emocionada.

"Ese no es el problema aquí, el problema es que no sé si se acuerdan pero todo –One decisión- estará allí verdad?" dijo Reyna con tono de desagrado.

"Tiene razón!" dijo annabeth "al igual de la presencia de Valdez allí, estará sesos de alga y la verdad es que no quiero topármelo" respondió con el mismo tono de Reyna.

"Ni creas que le veré la cara a Grace en mis vacaciones" respondió piper, dejando claro a una ofendida thalia "No tu Grace, si no que el otro Grace! El menor! El agh!" se apresuró a corregir piper dejando un poco más tranquila a thalia.

"Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente" dijo hazel de lo más tranquila dejando a todas desconcertadas por su actitud.

"Y-y-y F-Frank?" preguntó piper.

Hazel se mordió el labio – _piensa, piensa una excusa-_ "Esto es por thalia, así que yo la apoyare" – _perfecto hazel-_

Todas empezaron a analizar la situación en cierta forma (y aunque querían negarlo) hazel… tenía _razón._

"Está bien iremos, esta vez está en definitiva" respondió annabeth.

"Pasajeros por favor abróchese sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar a Miami, florida. Repito, pasajeros por favor abróchese sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar a Miami, florida".

"Ya saben niñas, todas de su mejor comportamiento, es enserio" amenazo Reyna.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

" **Thalia!"**

Thalia no sabía qué hacer, había prácticamente obligado a sus amigas a esa reunión familiar para que su abuela las conociera. Las había prácticamente obligado para ver a su hermano y por último y he de decir el peor de todos quería pedirle perdón a Ni- um di Angelo… si di Ángelo.

"Abuela!" y esparció sus brazos para tenerla en su abrazo.

" _My love,_ que grande y he de decir guapa que estas!" rio levemente.

"Gracias"

"A! hermana siempre aceptando halagos de todos!" volteo para ver a su mi hermano hablando con _el_ … ugh… _el._

"Jasón!" y lo abrazo.

"Hija, como siempre tan hermosa" la voz de su padre, Zeus se escuchó atrás de ella.

Del rabillo de su ojo pude ver como su abuelo, óranos ponía un brazo encima de los hombros de di Ángelo "No lo crees tu hijo, que esta hermosa"

di Ángelo parecía aturdido "Siempre lo pienso" confeso en voz alta. Ella se separó inmediatamente de su abrazo con Jasón.

Ella estaba aturdida y a la vez sorprendida.

Su padre y Jasón estaban furibundos.

Su abuela y abuelo ese que casi sueltan la carcajada.

Y desde que lo confeso todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

Frank y hazel estaban tan divertidos conversando que ni cuenta se dieron de lo que dijo, hasta que claro, leo Valdez le comento a Frank y el mencionado a hazel.

Tosió falsamente "Bueno, estem veré a mama" y como si fuera clave la mayoría empezó a platicar.

Pero antes de entrar a la casa pudo escuchar un claro "di Ángelo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora" y estaba un 99.9% que esa voz era de Jasón.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

"Y tienes novio" te puedo asegurar que casi escupía el contenido de su boca. Harley uno de sus sobrinos le pregunto.

Antes de responder rio nerviosamente "Claro que no, no hay tiempo para eso"

"Entonces… no eres novia de Nico" ahora era el mencionado que casi escupía el contenido de su boca. No quería más problemas con Jasón… entonces porque el mundo estaba en contra de él.

"No, no lo es" hablo thalia decidida y aunque no sabía porque… a di Ángelo le gusto eso de ella.

"Pero te gustaría ser su novia" ay que se le va ser al pobre niño…

"NO" thalia Grace estaba levemente sonrojada… eso no era bueno.

"Nico no ha respondido" todos voltearon a verlo. El pobre estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro. Le rogo a dios una interrumpí-

 _Buzz… buzz…_

Gracias a todos los dioses…

Murmuro un discúlpame antes de irse y con eso sellaron la cena.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Thalia no podía dormir… así que se puso unos mini-shorts negros con cadenas colgando. Una playera de –Green Day-, sus converse negros e IPod con auriculares y se fue de su habitación. Salió al patio y trepo el árbol en donde yacía una casita de madera.

Cuando llego noto algo extra en esa casa y he de decir que su sorpresa no fue agradable.

Nico di Ángelo dormido en el piso con una mini cobija que no le tapaba nada.

Y ella siendo thalia lo despertó a su modo… una patada en el estómago.

"Uff! T-t-h-halia?" se pro inmediatamente estaba con la misma ropa de la tarde…

"Que haces aquí?" digo ella tenía planeado pasar la noche _sola_.

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado, paso una mano por su hermoso cabello y la vio directamente a los ojos "A tu hermano no le pareció que te haya dicho hermosa así que… vamos a decir que me castigo" se rio levemente.

Ella estaba segura que tenía un color crismón en las mejillas leve, pero no le importo, estaba oscuro… un oscuro suficiente para que no se notara.

"Oh…"

"Si…" y un ambiente incomodo los rodeo.

"Sé que no vienes a acompañarme así que… que haces aquí"

Dijo ya algo misterioso, ah, el volvía a ser… _el._

"De echo no… venia estar sola, escuchar algo de música… ya sabes" respondió con voz de no-me-importa-lo-que-pienses-de-mí.

El sonrió de lado y esa sonrisa a ella le gusto. Se veía algo sádico pero… a la vez _sexy._

"No te importa si me quedo aquí digo no tengo a otro lado ir" respondió con falsa tristeza.

Ella rio "Claro que no, si quieres me puedes acompañar" porque dijo _eso._

El hico otra vez su sonrisa _sexy_ "me encantaría acompañarte" y el no sabía porque respondió _eso_.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Escucho una risilla y un _click_.

Iba a levantarse pero… estaba comoda así que decidió no hacerle caso y se volvió a dormir.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Abrió sus ojos y aunque le costó un poco adaptar la luz solar ella pudo… un momento luz solar?

Y allí es cuando ella se percató de no estar en su cama.

En su habitación. No. Sin embargo en unos brazos cálidos rodeándola. En donde estaba. Fácil, la casa de árbol. Ahora la pregunta era con quien estaba… fácil…

Levanto su cabeza para ver el dueño de esos brazos rodeándola, para encontrase cara a cara con el único, el inigualable… (Tambores por favor) Nico di Ángelo. Y sabes que hizo… no? A pues yo te digo…

Thalia Grace grito. Grito tan fuerte que logro despertar a un padre e hermano celosos…

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

"Te cuidas hija, adiós!"

"Adiós!" grito antes de que arrancaran el coche.

Ese día y noche con su familia fueron de la más extrovertidas… sin contar el hecho de que hizo un gran amigo… y su nombre era Nico di Ángelo.

 _Buzz… buzz…_

Tomo su celular para… dioses esto no era bueno.

Y allí estaba la hermosa imagen de Thalia Grace y Nico di Ángelo, dormidos y abrazados.

" _ **-Al parecer ya existe una nueva pareja. #Thalico-"**_

"THALIA!" que día, que día…"

 **Porque… no entiendo?**

" **Thalia estaba… cual era la palabra? A si? Asustada.**

Por primera vez en su corta vida de 20 años ella estaba asustada y porque? O esa respuesta es fácil… Nico di Ángelo la estaba acosando o como hazel diría, "Stalkeando".

A todas las tiendas de ropa o de música que entraba siempre se lo topaba… y eso le daba miedo, claro que no le había comentado esto a nadie, pero el tan solo hecho de que ahorita mismo estaba a las afueras de "Hot Topic" y de que se lo encontrara allí adentro hacia que su estómago se revolvía.

Sin embargo… ella entro y todo estaba bien… por unos 20 minutos, claro.

Ella se encontraba viendo un traje de baño muy bonito de "Hora de Aventura" cuando alguien la empuja.

"Fíjate por donde caminas!" exclamo al que sea que se haya atrevido empujarla.

"Lo siento" vio una pálida mano para apoyarse y no dudo ningún segundo en ver su "Agresor" y cuando lo vio a la cara maldijo debajo de su aliento.

"Thalia?!" dijo sorprendido Ni- um… di Ángelo.

"di Ángelo?!" pregunto incrédula "Que haces aquí?!"

El solo limito a rodar los ojos y responderle en voz seria "Comprando Grace, por qué otra cosa más estaría aquí?"

Y thalia en ese momento se dio una palmada en su frente, eso era tan obvio, pero porque a ella le parecía que la perseguía.

"Claro" dijo ella todavía con sospecha…

"Oye estás sola?" pregunto algo nervioso.

"Si? Porque?" esto era demasiado sospechoso… en todo este asunto raro le olía a un plan de… nah ella sabe que lo odia, porque haría algo así.

Él se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y el crismón leve se hico parecer en sus mejillas pálidas "Um si quieres, no sé, te pueda acompañar?"

Ella sonrió. Y luego recordó quien era y tosió falsamente "Um claro" y el sonrió. Le ofreció su brazo y ella gustosamente lo tomo y por un momento ella olvido que era la guitarrista principal de desharmony y el olvido que era el guitarrista principal y a veces baterista de one decisión, y se convirtieron en Nico di Ángelo y Thalia Grace.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

"Dos es mejor!"

"Ja! Claro que no uno es el mejor!"

Nico di Ángelo y Thalia Grace se encontraban en "Sam Ash Music Stores" discutiendo cuál de los álbumes de "Green Day" eran mejor… créanme muchos fans se encontraban viéndolos con detraimiento como si fuera una pelea de tenis, los hombres le iban a thalia y las chicas enamoradas de Nico estaban de su lado.

"Y si mejor compramos los tres" comento Thalía al percatarse el escándalo que había creado.

El abrió los ojos como platos "Eh?!"

Ella rodo los ojos "Olvídalo, mejor vámonos" coloco sus manos en sus caderas simulando una pose de "jarra".

Sus cejas se fueron para arriba y sus mejillas se tintaron un poco de color carmesí, se veía muy, _muy atractiva._

"Ahhhhhhh…" fue lo único que logro decir, estaba tan distraído que ni cuneta se dio de que un chico castaño, oji-verde le pedía que le tomara una foto. Con thalia…

"Listo, bueno thalia creo que…" el chico agarro la cámara y más rápido que un rayo (jejeje) llego a thalia dijo un rápido gracias e hico lo imperdonable… beso a thalia… en la mejilla, claro. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cierto italiano estaba… celoso.

Thalia parecía aturdida y eso solamente incrementaba sus celos "Eso es… nuevo" dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a ni- di Ángelo "Nos vamos" el solo asintió.

Al salir de la tienda thalia le pregunto a Nico que si estaba bien, estaba un poco raro desde que Tommy (el chico de la foto) la había besado en la mejilla.

"Si thalia, solamente que me pregunto si siempre pasa eso" dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Ella rio levemente "La verdad para mí eso es nuevo, pero con annabeth y piper son las que más besos en las mejillas obtienen"

Él se relajó. Un _poco_. Le inquietaba que cualquier extraño podía ir y besarla en sus hermosas mejillas de porcelana cuando quiera. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que _él no era el que le daba los_ _ **besos**_.

Llegaron a un parque en donde había una señora vendiendo elotes, nieve, raspados, etc. Thalia sin previo aviso se acercó al carrito y detrás de ella, corriendo hacia ella y sin sentirlo se encorta riendo con ella.

"Hola señorita" la señora parecía estar en sus 70's, "Que va a querer?"

Thalia sonrió y como niña en víspera de navidad "Quiero un raspado de sabor a mora-azul" dijo emocionad. Y a Nico le fascinaba verla así. "Y usted joven?" Nico no pensó mucho "Nada estoy bien, gracias" pero la señora insistió en venderle algo, "Bien nieve de chocolate"

Y así fue como los dos terminaron en una banca enfrente de un parque con niños d años jugando por donde quiere.

Ella se acabó su raspado y espero a que Nico acabara su helado. Mientras él se fue a tirar el envase un niño de 6 años de piel morena y cabello negro, pero con los ojos más peculiares, grises. Le había pedido que jugara con él y sus amigos a futbol, pero lo que le pareció más tierno a thalia era como él estaba todo sonrojado al igual que sus amigos. Ella nunca se había considerado bonita pero no le vio más el caso, así que con sus converse negras, mini-shorts negros con cadenas colgando y camisa de "The cranberries", dejando su chamarra de cuero en la banca y se les unió al juego.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Nico se asustó al no verla en la banca.**

Pero al escuchar su sonora risa el vio como ella con una par de niños jugaban futbol. El sonrió thalia podía a veces cuando quería ser tan cariñosa y amorosa. Los niños la miraban como toda una idola y muchos se quedaban paralizados o embobados al verla, con decir que el portero se distraía con tan solo verla. Y ese sentimiento regreso, no le gustaba para nada sentir como algo en su estómago como un monstruo estrujaba sus entrañas, un dolor en el pecho y como presionaba sus labios.

 _Por dios di Ángelo son niños! Contrólate!_

Pero ni ese mínimo pensamiento lo ayudaban.

Thalia duro 15 minutos jugando cuando lo vio, le sonrió y se disculpó con los pequeños y se dirigió a él. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Hey!" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él. Su respiración entere-cortada y algo de sudor en su frente. Pero seguía siendo hermosa.

Él le sonrió y ni cuneta se dio " Cansada?" le pregunto.

Ella dejo salir una carcajada "Si! Son unos niños maravillosos" y el sonrió, estaba mostrando su lado sensible. Thalia Grace, la chica punk le estaba revelando su lado sensible; los _niños_.

"Sobre todo Oliver! Es todo un ligón" y se empezó a reír, y no sabía porque él se unió a su risa.

"Tu risa es hermosa…" dejo salir ella de repente y juraba que estaba más roja que un tomate maduro. Claro que él también podía sentir el leve color carmesí en sus mejillas "Gracias…" dijo el un poco tímido.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, negro obsidiana contra azul eléctrico. Ella le sonrió, él se sonrojo. "Vamos a los columpios"

Cuando su mano toco la de ella sintió una descarga eléctrica. Una bonita y agradable. Y que solo ella sabía dar.

Pasaron la tarde en los columpios platicando.

Ella hablo sobre Jasón, su papa, de como antes su mama era alcohólica, de como antes su papa los había abandonado y de cómo había perdido a Jasón; pero de como todo eso regreso a ella a los 17 y justo en esa edad importante en donde tenía pensado en comenzar su carrera.

El hablo sobre su mama y su hermana. De como su papa fingió su muerte por unos 5 años por su seguridad. De su papa. Y de como el conoció a Jasón y los demás.

Y sin notarlo o si quiera reconocerlo ellos se habían acercado y sobre todo; él había reconocido el amor por ella, y ella había tenido que reconocer un sentimiento grande hacia él.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarse así.

Y, o sus ojos! Eso era lo que más le atraía de ella! Le encantaban! Le fascinaban! Pero no solamente ella sino su carácter, su cuerpo, sus pecas, todo, amaba todo de ella.

Y al no parecer notarlo ellos tenían una cercanía. Faltaban centímetros para el dar ese paso y por fin besarla. Estaba nervioso y aunque parece incrédulo esto; a sus 21 años no ha besado a nadie. A excepción de su madre y hermana claro.

Y finalmente el decidió no perder tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. Y el prefirió _ahora._

Sus labios eran cálidos. Sabían a mora azul; quizá por su raspado. Fue uno de esos besos en donde la princesa encuentra a su príncipe… solamente que ellos están muy locos para la realeza.

Y cuando se separaron se sintió mal y bien; bien por su acto, mal porque lo más seguro que esa sea la última vez en probar sus labios.

"Nico?" él tuvo un poco de problema de registrar que era thalia la que hablaba. "Si?" preguntó el un poco más grave.

"Que somos?" y eso le hico pensar. Que quería con ella. _Con ella quería todo_.

"Que pasa si ahorita mismo mi inclino hacia ti y te pido que seas mi novia" ella sonrió.

"Lo más seguro que diga que si" y el sonrió.

"Entonces que somos?" preguntó el.

Ella sonrió "Somos novios"

Y el sonrió antes de darse orto beso largo y suave.

Y cuando se separaron él pudo decir "No entiendo, que no somos humanos"

Y los dos se retiraron de ese lugar."

Y si nos la quedamos?

" **Y Jasón sabe?" Thalia no sabía que responder.**

Claro que su hermano no sabe, nadie sabe… a excepción de Piper… se enteró de que ella era la causa por la cual Nico siempre "misteriosamente" aparecía en donde ella iba.

"Quieres morir joven? Claro que no." Respondió ella.

El rio levemente y beso su mejilla "Sabes que tienen que saber tarde o temprano, verdad?" ella sonrió, tenía razón pero le encantaba salir con Nico a escondidas.

Siempre quedarían en el parque en donde todo comenzó y ahorita mismos estaban en el resbaladero, eran las 4 con 48 minutos de la tarde. Y simplemente le gustaba el hecho de que podía ir en paz –bueno ni tanto- con Nico al parque y besarlo cuantas veces quiera y hablare de todo lo que ha pasado.

Todo iba bien a veces él le hacía cosquillas, a veces la besaba, pero esa tarde ella escucho un grito tan desgarrador que no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de ese grito. Nico detrás de ella. Paro bruscamente cuando vio que un hombre feo y gordo, tratando de llevarse una niña de tan solo 5 años. Ella no dudo ni un segundo en correr y ayudarla. Su novio llego algo tarde para decirle que lo que pensaba estaba loco. Sin embargo fue hacia el señor y le dio una buena paliza.

Thalía corrió y corrió con la niña en brazos. Vio una banca y se sentó, la pobre pequeña se aferraba a ella y lloraba.

"Oye tranquila, me llamo Thalía Grace y no te voy a hacer daño" la niña poco a poco fue revelando su cara, Nico ya estaba de su lado, atento también en la conversación. Y Thalía tuvo que morder su lengua para no dejar escapar un pequeño grito. Era una mini-Thalía, mini-Nico combinada.

Piel pálida como la de ella, pecas en su nariz, ojos casi negros como los de Nico con sus largas pestañas y cabello azabache. "Mama?" pregunto y esto a Thalía la desconcertó, pudo sentir a Nico ponerse tenso.

"Cómo te llamas?" ni iba a sacar el tema de –mama-.

Ella se le quedo viendo un rato "Creo que… Tamara?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. _Amnesia_ fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

"Está bien eso… está bien" Nico había recostado su cabeza en su hombro manteniendo los ojos cerrados, todos los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo bocabiertos, solamente una pareja de ancianos se les quedaban viendo con mirada de cómplice, y juro que vio la anciana guiñarle el ojo…

"Bien Tamara cuántos años tienes" dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

"No se?" ella dio un suspiro pesado.

"Nico cuida a Tamara, voy a hacer una llamada" Nico levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para verla, se paró de la banca le entrego a Tamara y fue a hacer su llamada.

 _Hola? Oficina del Dr. Solace_

 **Nyssa? Necesito un favor.**

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Nico la vio ir hacer una llamada.**

Y cunado volteo su vista a la pequeña se vio descubierto.

"Te gusta?" pregunto con inocencia. El rio levemente.

"No, no me gusta" ella hico una mueca "Me encanta. Es mi novia" la niña sonrió con inocencia.

"Entonces eres mi papi?" Eso le llamo la atención.

"AH?!" desde cuando tenía una hija?

"Si quieres mucho a mi mami, eso te hace mi papi!" Dijo con emoción mientras lo abrazaba. Y Nico de repente no tuvo corazón para negarle.

"Muy bien, vámonos" Thalía había llegado.

"En qué?" digo habían venido caminando los dos "Fácil, nyssa nos va a recoger" respondió a ella con tranquilidad.

Nyssa Valentine era la hermana mayor de Harley, la conoció en la famosa reunión de los Grace's. Y justo se escuchó la bocina de un caro.

"Esto va ser largo" dijo mientras cargaba la niña al estilo nupcial y entrando al carro.

"Hey nyss"

"Thals"

Esto definitivamente iba a ser largo.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Thalía estaba nerviosa.**

Habían llegado a la casa de will Solace, novio de Nyssa y he de decir… un doctor maravilloso.

"Lía!" Thalía hico un gesto de desagrado al escuchar ese apodo…

"William!" dijo mientras lo abrazaba y ahora era el quien hacia muecas. Ella soltó una carcajada.

"Y que haces por aquí?" pregunto preparando sus instrumentos médicos.

"Que te hace pensar que vengo a que me revises? Que una amiga puede venir a visitar a unos de sus amigos porque lo extraña?" pregunto ella con inocencia claramente falsa.

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras se colocaba su estetoscopio en el cuello "Por favor Thalía desde que tienes novio ya no le haces caso a nadie mas que a él, mas aparte, Nyssa me dijo que venias con una personita para que le haga un examen médico"

Sabía que estaba sonrojada, no mucho pero lo estaba.

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado "Bien me tienes, necesito que cheques a Tamara" y allí fue cunado Will encarno una ceja y la vio directamente a los ojos "Tamara?"

Y la mencionada salió de su escondite –los brazos de Nico- y fue ante el rubio.

Will al verla miro a Nico –quien ya estaba al lado de Thalía con un brazo en su cintura- sospechosamente y luego a ella. Will sintió que le estiraban su bata y vio a la pequeña niña, le hico un gesto de acercarse a ella y él se agacho en cuclillas para verla mejor, "Si?" respondió el.

Ella y Nico atentos a lo que podía decir, "No pone inyecciones o sí?" pregunto con algo de miedo. Thalía rio por lo bajo y Nico saco su mejor sonrisa.

Will le sonrió dulcemente "Claro que no corazón, no te preocupes"

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras, Tamara sonreía tímidamente, "Bueno ahorita volvemos si? Estaremos en la sala" la pequeña asintió. Will solo murmuro un "Esta bien"

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Thalía espero su reacción…** _ **"Que!?"**_

Ella dio un suspiro pesado y vio como Nico hablaba por teléfono con sus compañeros de banda. Inhalo.

" _Lo que escucharon, no estaré con ustedes por un tiempo, no significa que renuncio la banda o que estoy enojadas con ustedes, solamente necesito tiempo sola-"_

Iba a decir más, simplemente la voz de annabeth no el dejo…

" _ **Es sobre el chico misterioso que no sabías si estas enamorada de el? No te preocupes thals te daremos tu espacio pero… volverás?"**_

Aunque no la veía sabía que estaba triste. Dirigió su mirada a Nico que había terminado y la estaba esperando. Exhalo.

" _Si, no te preocupes, solo serán unos días o meses pero sé que no más que un año"_

" **Bien pero por lo menos deja una llave extra para tu departamento al alguna de nosotras"**

Fruncí los labios, sé que hazel vendrá cuando quiera y eso no está bien, al igual que reyna; annabeth sabrá que es sospechoso todo este asunto y _BOOM_ la bomba explotara, su única esperanza era… inhala. Exhala. Respira; era piper.

" _Bien… piper puedes pasar al rato por la llave?"_

Se escuchó un silencio… y si cortaron?

" **si, si claro, ahorita mismo voy"**

" _Bueno adiós…"_

" _ **Adiós-Hasta luego-cuídate"**_

Se quedó viendo a su celular un rato y por fin le dio la mirada a Nico, que se situaba enfrente de ella.

"Que te dijeron?" pregunto con emoción.

"Piper va a pasar por la llave de repuesto" dije mirándolo "Así que me tengo que ir" dije nerviosa.

El solo asintió con la cabeza "Bien, más tarde pasamos Tamara y yo" reí.

"Yo y Tamara" le corregí. El rodo los ojos.

"Bien te veo más tarde" dije dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

Esto iba a ser una larga semana… pero sobreviviré"

Sorpresa

"Hace un mes que nico di angelo y thalia grace se habían mudado juntos y los únicos que sabían su "Oscuro secreto" eran;

Piper: porque ella dio inicio a la pareja.

Will y Nyssa: porque el es el doctor y ella es la secretaria –vaya conjunto-.

Leo: porque piper dijo que era de confianza.

Pero Will y Nyssa eran los únicos que sabían de la niña. Los otros dos no, claro que no!

Pero piper tenia que dejarle unas cuantas noticias a thalia, por lo que no le vio el problema pasar por su departamento a las 6 de la mañana. Entro a la habitación en donde ella dormia con nico, y en la mesita de lado dejo varias cartas. Se iba a ir pero vio un bultito entre el y ella.

Se acreco un poco mas y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Entre ellos se encontraba una niña. Enseguida saco su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos, _perfecto_ …

Vio como el bultito se salía de la cama por debajo e iba al baño. Todo iba bien… hasta que la niña la vio, "Tu quien eres" dijo entre asustada y confundida.

Sonrio dulcemente "soy tu tia piper, e dejado un par de cartas en la mesita de al lado de tu… mama?" era raro decirle a thalia mama.

Pero al parecer no le crei porque lentamente iba hacia la dirección de nico.

De su bolso busco algo y lo encontró… hizo una mueca eso iba a hacer su lonche pero… enserio quería saber respuestas.

"Mira lo que tengo" dijo mostrándole la Nutella to GO!, y la niña nmediatamente la suiguio a la sala.

"Y como te llamas?" le pregunto piper.

"Tamara" dijo con la boca llena, ella rio, y se le ocurrio una idea.

"Que tal si vamos de compras" y los ojos de la niña reflejaban emoción "Eres la mejor tia del mundo" y piper sonrio orgullosamente.

"Solamente dejemos una nota a tus padres" se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco a tamara. "Listo vámonos"

Y asi las dos chicas se fueron.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Thalia amanecio con dos brazos en su cintura, su cabeza el pecho de alguien y con sus piernas entrelazadas con otro par de piernas.**

Y se asusto, despertó de golpe y pudo visualizar cabellera negra. Sonrio y se acurruco mas a el. " 'Dias" ella sonrio levanto su cabeza y lo beso. Hubieran seguido pero thalia recordó algo _tamara._

Y se separo bruscamente repirando pesadamente, el intento ir por otro beso pero no lo dejo sin embargo se paro y fue corriendo a la sala. Nico se levanto y fue detrás de ella. Y el al parecer también recordó, _tamara_.

Entro a la cocina y vio uan nota pegada en el refrigerador…

 _Queridos tortolos,_

 _Me e tomado la libertad de llevarme a tamara a un dia de compras, porque como soy su tia favorita –verdad thalia?- ha venido a acompañarme gustosamente, nos vemos hasta la tarde,_

 _Con amor, piper._

 _P.S. cierren bien puertas y ventanas ;)_

Oh por dios… se sonrojo tanto que los tomates senterian pena. Nico al ver el notable sonriojo de su novia se acerco detrás de ella dejando su mentón en su hombro, sus brazoz en su cintura, ligeramente agachado. Leyo la nota… todo estba bien… oh por dios… y el color crismón se hace aparecer por sus mejillas.

Sintió a su novia respirar entre-cortadamanete. Dejo salir un gran suspiro "Entonces creo que piper sabe, supongo que mañana llevo a tamara a conocer las chicas" nico solo asintió con la cabeza aunque no podía verla.

Empezó a trzar besos ligeros en su cuello "Quieres ir al parque?" le prefunto y ella sonrio.

"Claro"

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Piper estaba emocionada.**

Le encantaba como tamara podía combinar colores oscurois y verse increíble a la vez algo adorable de gris a celeste, todos los coleres le quedaban de maravilla.

Después de 4 horas intensas de compras fueron por algo de comida. Ella pidió pollo de KFC y tamara con su cajita feliz de McDonal's. mientas comia revisaba los mensajes hasta que uno le llamo la atención. Era de _el._ Era de _jason._

"- _ **Donde estas, deberíamos haber comenzado con la canción hace 1 hora?!-" enviado a las 10:38 A.M.**_

OH POR DIOS! Se le había olvidado por completo!

"Piper?!" la mencionada volteo rápido y se encontró con jason, que hacia en el centro comercial a las –vio la televison- 3:46?

"Lo siento tanto, pero es que al ver tamara me dio tanta ternura que tenia que ir de compras con ella" dijo mientras se levantaba, hacia gestos con las manos y señalaba a la niña… porque se le hacia conocida…

Y **Jason** su mente hico click. Tania aparenia de nico… solamente que su piel y sus pecas no ivan con el aspecto.

"Hola tamara" dijo saludando a la niña con la mano. Ella copio el gesto. Y jason con toda la libertas se sento al lado de ella. Estaba entre la niña y piper. Quie ya estaba sentada.

"Y dime tamara cual es tu nombre completo" ella fruncio las cejas.

"No se" eso lo saco de onda.

"Tienes mama y papa?" piper estaba tan nerviosa…

"Sip" dijo alegre.

"Y como se llaman?" ella fruncio el ceño… no podía ser cierto que no sabia com-

"No se" dijo algo confusa "Tia piper como se llaman?" jason la volteo a ver sospechosamente… tia?

"jejeje estem tamara tenemos que irnos. Tus papas-"

Ella sonrio mas apliamente y vio a jason, se abalnzo hacia el y le dijo emocionada "Tio Jason!"

QUE?!

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

 **Thalia sentía que alguin podría entrar en cualquier momento.**

Sin embargo no dejo de besarlo, sus manos en su cabello. Las de el en su cintura. En el sillón. El debajo de ella. Ignorando por comleto la película de mulan en la televisión.

Y estaba en lo cierto, la puerta de su departamento salio –casi- volando.

" **THALIA GRACE! QUE CREES QUE HACES!** "

Grito jason tan fuerte que ni- di angelo caerse del sofá, thalia se paro mas rápido que un rayo (jejeje) acomodándose el cabello.

Jason estaba furibundo como se atrvia **el!** Creía que era su amigo, pero no! Solamente iba por su hermana!

Sintió la presencia de piper y tamara –que por cierto le cayo de maravilla, y se hico la nota mental de ser el mejor tio del mundo-.

"Jason" su voz estaba algo grave "Te lo puedo explicar"

Jason con sus dientes apretados pudo sacar algo de cordura en su voz "Piper llévate a tamara de aquí"

"Pero-"

"Llevatela. YA." Pudo sentir como se llevaba a la niña. Di angelo ya estaba de pie junto a su hermana –el había apagado la tele en su levantada- con toda la furia del mundo fue entre ellos dos y los separo bruscamnete.

"QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! ME ENTERO POR PIPER QUE SON NOVIOS! Y DE REPENTE TIENEN UNA HIJA! DE 5 AÑOS! EH! CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAN! QUIZAS ANTES DE QUE TE CONOCIERA" Dijo apuntando a nico "SALIAS CON **MI HERMANA!** " Dijo dándole énfasis en "Mi hermana".

"Jason tranquilízate" jason volteo brucamente hacia la voz de su hermana, parecía estar enfadada. El de todas las personas sabia que no era bueno enojarla pero… no podía. El también estaba cabreado.

"JA! QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! COMO QUIERES THALIA, EH! DIME! DIME MALDITA SEA!" Dijo mientras levantra los brazos al aire con frustacion.

Podía sentir como di angelo se iba para un lado, y no lo culpaba si lo concia bien a el y al parecer también a ella, sabia que no era bueno tener a uan thalia enfadada.

Pero lo que no vio venir –ni siquiera su novio- fue el puñetazo que le dio el la cavicula…

"MHMHMMH!" Tenia los ojos apretados tratando de no llorar, thalia había y todavía toma clases de boxeo. Y cranme co quieren metrse con ella en uma pelea.

"Hemos estado saliendo por 3 meses jason!"me grito, pero no tanto como mis gritos, luego susuro "A tamara la encontramos en el parque, la rescatamos de este señor" arrugo su nariz al recurdo "Tranquilizate si?"

Y ahora el que sentía tonto era el por dudar de su hermana y eh de decir su Ex-mejor amigo. Lo único mas inteligente que pudo decir fue un "Oh"…

Después de eso jason aprendio algo muy valioso. No meterse con su hermana cuando esta enojada.

"Aunque suigo sin aceptar muy nien su relación" dijo el mientras thalia rodaba los ojos y agarraba la mano de su novio. Pero al parecer di angelo no le bastaba agrrarle la mano. Y en vez agarro su cintura mientras besaba su cabello.

La. Beso. Enfrnte. De. El.

QUE.

RAYOS.

ESTABA.

PASANDO.

NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO.

Esta iba a ser una larga semana…

Fin


End file.
